1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connecting units within a rack, and particularly to a method for automatically determining the physical location of units in a rack and creating a rack ID.
2. Description of Background
There are several problems concerning existing approaches for determining unit locations within a rack. Known methods that have been used for location of Server and IT Equipment within a rack have been manual, e.g., entering the rack ID and location in the rack, entering the number wheels for rack location, and entering rack numbers or jumpers that assign a location number. A rack ID would be designated by a signal that would allow rack units to read a rack ID. However, this technique requires an external unit that contains a unique rack ID and does not address the location of units in a rack.
Considering the above limitations, it is desired to have a method for automatically determining the physical location of units in a rack and creating a rack ID.